Riddles Blood
by Ruafolach
Summary: Harry runs into a girl who is related to Tom Riddle ( aka Voldemort) who he finds he has a lot in common with. disclaimer i do not own harry potter and harry potter charactars but i own only those i create!


Ch. 1 The Stranger  
  
Harry awoke at the stroke of midnight to his owl Hedwig screeching and screaming loudly in her cage. Harry bolted upright in bed. Smoke had engulfed the room and flames were spreading fast. Coughing on smoke Harry hurried to gather his schoolbooks and trunk. He opened Hedwigs cage to set her loose then he began to pull his trunk and Hedwig's empty cage out the door and into the hall. He had just began down the stairs when he remembered the Dursleys were still probably fast asleep. Sighing and swearing silently under his breath because he wished he could just forget them he reluctantly ran back to the hall and yelled loudly.  
  
" Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Dudley get up quick the house is on fire!" His aunt,uncle,and cousin came out of their roomd looking miffed at being woken up. Mr. Dursley rubbed his eyes and looked around the hall, his eyes opened in shock which was soon replaced with anger and accusation, he instanly rounded on Harry. " Ruddy boy, what did you do now?" "Nothing." Harry said defensively. "Boy," Venrn growled. " How could a fire just start all on it's own There was a loud crack, " Venon, lets get out of here NOW!"  
Petunia shrieked Dudly wimpered, " Mum are we going to burn to death?" "No, no of coursr not Dudders we'll get out right away, c'mon."  
  
The Dursleys left leaving Harry alone to get his trunk out. There was another loud crack and Harry thought to himself ironically, This is it, I'm actually gonna die. I always thought it might be Voldemort who would cause for me an early demise." " Harry Potter must get out." Harry heard a familliar voice from the top of the stairs. He turned to see a house elf watching him with urgency. " Dobby!" he exlaimed. " What are you doing here?" "Dobby senced somthing was wrong Harry Potter sir, so Dobby is telling Professor Dumbledore somthing is wrong. Then Professor Dumbledore is telling Dobby to go quick and help Harry Potter in any way I could while he gets the Ministry of magic amd comes here to help."  
  
There was another loud CRACK and Dobby ran down the stairs to Harry. " I is getting your trunk. Harry Potter must go!" Dobby made the trunk and cage float along as they ran from the house at the door Harry stopped Dobby. " Wait there will be Muggles out there. You'd better disappear for a while Dobby." Harry reached for his trunk but Dobby pulled it back. " No I is taking your things to the Burrow. Harry Potters owl is already there." With another loud crack, Dobby was gone. Harry walked out of the house and over to where the Dursleys were standing looking up in shock and horror as they watched their home burn. Harry screamed and clapped his hand to his forehead, his scar was hurting more than it had ever done before. He collapsed to the ground clutching chis now throbbing head. As the pain slowly began to subside, he looked up to see the Dursleys watching him, to his surprize with a bit of worry on their faces. " Boy, what happened!" Vernon asked gruffly " My scar its hurting like mad !" "Harry!" He turned at the familliar voice behind him. "Professor Dumbledore!" Harry looked to see there was two others with him. "Mr Weasly, Mr Fudge!" Professor Dumbledore smiled at Harry fondly. " Gotten youself into trouble again my boy?"  
  
"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Harry exlaimed angirly. "Of course you didn't Harry, not to worry, not to worry." Uncle vernon turned from Harry to Dumbledore. " Can someone please tell me what is happening here. What has Harry done now?" " Vernon Dursley I presume?" Dumbledore asked amusidly. "Yes!" " Nice to meet you. I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." The Dursleys eyes widened uncle Vernon went red. " IF YOU DONT TELL ME WHATS GOING ON-" " Shhh. Calm down sir I'll explain all. But first theres the matter of your house. Dumbledore took out his wand and gave it a wave and a flick muttering somthing under his breath. All the people on the street seemed to freeze exept for the Dursleys,Harry,Mr Weasly, Mr Fudge, and Dumbledore. Then he did it again this time muttering somthing else and the Dursley's home was restored to normal.  
  
"Don't worry, you neighbours will not remember a thing." Dumbledore assured the Dursleys. Just then a girl came walking up to them. " Dumbledore sir!" Dumbledore turned to look at the speaker. " What are you doing here, I told you to stay back where it was safe. Voldemort," ( Arthur weasly and Corneilious Fudge flinched.) " could still be nearby." Harry looked at the girl curiously. She was obviously a witch because she was clutching a wand tightly in her hand. She had silver hair although she was or appeared to be his age. What was more intrigueing to him was that she didn't flinch when Voldemort's name was spoken. " I am not afraid of him." She said vehmently. " I'm not!" Dumbledore smiled kindly. " As should you not." Harry claeared his throat, everyone turned to face him. " Um, isint anyone going to introduse me?" The girl was staring at Harry with intrigue Her eyes seemed to study every inch of him, when she got to his scar her expression did not change. " My name is Cyn Harry. But we can't tell you exactly who I am here I'ts unsafe. We'll have to go to Number twelve, Grimmauld Place." Harry winced. " Sirius' home." The girl nodded slowly. " I'm sorry Harry I'ts the only place where we know we won't be overheared." Harry nodded, Cyn knew about Sirius Black How he had died last year when Voldemort made a comeback. There was somthing about this gilrl that was oddly familiar.  
  
" I'd best be getting back to the Ministry. Oh and Harry, I appologise for the trouble I must have caused for you last year." He picked up an old shoe off the sidwalk and vanished. " Well we'd best be getting off to Grimmauld Heres the Portkey." Aurthur held up an old wet newspaper. " Now every one hold on." Harry's stomach gave a great lurch as always as they went spinning. They landed with a soft thud on solid ground. Harry looked around him and sure enough they were in the Black family home. "The order will be getting together here shortly." I'll becoming to get you kids, your to participate in our meeting tonight." Dumbledor informed Harry and Cyn " Oh and Cyn why don't you and Harry go upstairs and get settled in your rooms your things are all there. Then you could tell Harry everything." Dumbledore winked then went into the kitchen. Harry and Cyn climbed the stairs in scielence. When they reached the top of the stairs Harry turned to Cyn "What was it you had to tell me?" Cyn took a deep breath and smiled nervously. " Let's go sit first, shall we?" She led Harry into her room and gestured for Harry to sit beside her on the bed. " This is hard for me to say Harry, anytime I tell this to anyone I am instantly judged and snubbed off. I used to go to another wizarding school but was forced to leave because of this. It's only thanks to Dumbledore that I'm going to be going to Hogwarts." Harry grinned. " You're going to Hogwarts? That's brilliant!"  
  
Please Harry let me finish first." She took a deep shaky breath. " Harry My full name is Cyn Allison Riddle." She paused, looking at Harry as if she expected him to get up and run from the room. Harry thought a moment. " As in, Tom Riddle?" Harry asked quietly. Cyn just nodded, her eyes filling with tears. Harry was quiet. " So, youre related to Voldemort." " Yes, I'm not proud of it though, He's my great, great uncle or something like that." The tears were now streaming steadily down her cheeks. " Peolple. I, I've never had many friends because of it. They're always afraid." Harry looked at Cyn sympathetcally. " I'm not going to judge you, just because you're related to him, does'nt mean your like him." " That's my biggest fear you know, I don't want to turn into him." She was shaking uncontrollably now "He's coming after me. He want's me to join him, he's tried to take over my mind and controll me, I've been lucky so far. Dumbledore is looking after me now because my parents are dead and I have no one now. It was Him who killed them My Grandfather was his nephew as was my father. My father and mother would'nt join him none of my family would so he k-killed them all, just this summer I only just made it out. I went to the Ministry and they sent for Dumbledore who has taken me in." Harry stared at her, " I know what its like to watch people die because of him, Adava Kedavera. The worst curse out there. That curse killed my parents, a friend, and my Godfather." Cyn smiled at him shakily, " Guess we got a lot in common, don't we?" " Yeah," Harry said smiling. " We do."  
  
They were quiet for quite some time when Harry spoke. " So tell me somthing about yourself. Who are you exactly?" " Well I'm not a pureblood. My father was a wizard and my mother was a Veela" " That explains the silver hair." Harry said jokingly. " Um. guess thats it, except um, well I'm in my sixth year, I turn seventeen tomorrow." Harry looked up, " Hey my birthday is tomorrow too, I'll be sixteen. How are you seventeen, shouldnt you be in your seventh year?" "Yeah but there was one year when I didnt go to school because they would'nt exept me then last year a school said I could attend but because of Voldemort's return they told me not to come back." unfair Harry looked angry and he swore under his breath. " Their gits, that's so unfair, they should't be able to do that! Does Fudge know?" " Yup and he went and spoke to all the schools. He threatened to shut them all down, which I think was going a bit too far." " That's Fudge for you alright!" Harry laughed.  
  
Molly Weasly came into the bedroom looking anxious. " Okay you two the Order's all here, Ron and Hermione are downstairs too dear, but they have to wait outside of the meeting. You both can decide wather to tell them anything once it's over." Ginny walked into the room next. " Mum can't I please come in?" " No Ginny we went through this last year Members only." "Their not members." She said glancing over at Harry and Cyn. " Yes dear but this meeting concerns the two of them. Now come on everyones waiting for you." They Followed Mrs. Weasly down the stairs and into the kitchen where Harry saw everyone was there.  
  
Arthur stood up to speak as Harry and Cyn took their seats. " I would like to call this Meeting of the Order of the Pheonix to Order. " He gestured for Cyn to stand. " This is Cyn Riddlle. Cyn the people you see here before you are all members of the order of the Pheonix. Let me intoduce you to them all. This is Severus Snape, He is a Professor at Hogwarts, He is the Potions teacher." Snape stood up and nodded at Cyn before he sat again. " This," Arthur continued " Is Mad-eye Moody" Mad-eye nodded. " This here is " Remus Lupin, he used to work at Hogwarts as Defense against the Dark arts teacher but had to be let off due to the fact that parents found out about his being a warewolf and didn't much like the idea of him teaching their children." Lupin grinned at Cyn who joked in a mock confused voice. " Now what would be wrong with being taught by a warewolf?" Lupin laughed loudly. " Now that's the part I didn't understand." everyone laughed and looking at Snape Harry swore he saw a glimmer of a smile on his thin lips. Arthur cleared his throat and continued. " This here is Nymphedora Tonks." A woman with long violet hair stood. " Please just call me tonks." " This here is Kingsley Shaklebolt, Elphius Doge,Dedalus Diggle,Emmeline Vance, Hestia Jones and this is my wife Molly. Myself and Dumbledore you already know." Arthur sat. " Alright Cyn, I filled everyone in about you so they know who you are and also that you as well as Harry are in grave danger." "You say," Began Lupin. " Voldemort has tried to take over your mind?" Cyn nodded. " He hasn't succeeded in taking me over yet, I've done my best to resist." "It sounds to me," Said Snape. " You have done well." He gave Harry a penatrating glare Harry Reddened, He had take evening occlmency classes last year with Snape to try and close his mind to Voldemort and had not done too well. " Yes well the two of you are to take occlmency lessons three times a week. Professror Snape will be teaching you. You must learn to close your minds to Voldemort.  
  
" It was because of me not closing my mind to Voldemort last year that Sirius died." Harry muttered cooly. "Harry it wasn't your fault we already told you." Tonks insisted. Harry said nothing. ''Yes, well,'' Arthur cleared his throat. '' We all think best that you two do not go unacompanied to Hogsmaed, you will have to be with an adult at all times we have appointed a teacher who was very willing to accompany you at all times.'' Harry groaned. '' Now before you go getting upset you should hear who it is.'' '' Well who is it exactly?'' Harry asked suspiciously. Thinking to himself, if it's Trelawny..... '' We'll it's two techers actually, just incase, I'ts for one Professor Hagrid.'' '' Hagrid!'' Harry exlaimed, ''Thats great!'' '' And the second is our new defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Lupin.'' '' WHAT!'' Both Harry and Molly Weasly exlaimed, though both for different reason. '' Arthur, he can't teach at Hogwarts, parents will be furious! No offence Remus, it's just all the children know and it may make things more difficult for you!'' '' I have written letters to all the parents explaining to them our problems latley with our Defence against the Dark arts teachers and how Lupin here was the best we've had nearly all wrote back saing they agreed that Lupin should make a return.'' Tonks beamed. '' And we'll also now have five members of the order of the Pheonix at Hogwarts to keep an eye on things.'' '' thats great!'' Cyn exlaimed.'' More of you are coming, who?'' '' You and Mr. Potter of course.'' Snape replied. Everyone turned to the two young wizards to see how they would react both looked confused. '' W- we're to be members of the order?'' Harry asked in disbelief. '' Of course you are!'' Exlaimed Dedelus Diggle exitedly. '' The two of you know you know who first hand. The both of you would be of great help!'' Harry and Cyn looked at eachother and grinned. Mrs. Weasly said distainfully. '' I disagreed with leting you two join but it was me against everyone else. Well no way my Ron and Ginny are joining Hermione either. It's too dangerous.'' '' Anyways, You may tell Ginny Ron and Hermione things about the meeting only when we say it's alright but it must not psss the lips of a single person. Understand?'' The two nodded eagerly. '' Exelent.'' Dumbledore smiled. '' It's time for a new group photo then. They all got in a large group and invited Ron, Ginny and Hermione in who took a picture of the new Order of the Pheonix. Hermione insisted in sending a copy of the photo to both the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler.  
  
Shure enough the photo was front page news the following day one copy for everyone, even Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Had been brought in by several owls. Profesor Snape, Tonks, and the others who had gone home in the night had returned to have breakfast togeather. Later Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Cyn were all in Harry and Rons room. Cyn and Ron were playing wizards chess ( Cyn was beating Ron) Harry was watching them and Ginny and Hermione were reading about the history of thw Wizarding world. '' Check Mate!'' Cyn triumphantly exlaimed. as she knocked off Ron's king winning the came Harry laughed at Ron's shocked expression. '' What's wron Ron, never lost a game before?'' Ron ignored Harry's comment. '' Hey you're really good!'' Cyn laughed. '' Yeah I know a thing or two about chess, and checkers, and video and computer games...'' '' Video, and computer games?'' Ron and Ginny asked confused. '' They are muggle games Ron.'' Harmione answered laughing. '' Honestly with a father who works with muggle artefacts you really dont know much.'' '' It's not my fault!'' Ron replied insulted. '' Dads not allowed to talk about absolutly everything he comes across at work. Just then Percy Weasly walked into the room. '' What are you guys up to?'' '' Cyn here just beat Ron at chess.'' Harry replied. Percy looked at Cyn. '' So you have managed to beat the unbeatable?'' Cyn spoke laughing. '' It appears so!'' ''So,'' said Percy. '' You're Cyn Riddle?'' Cyn nodded. '' I'm Percy Weasly. I work for the Minisry of magic, I'm the minister of magic's asistant I guess you can say. I must warn you, Mr Fudge isn't happy about your being around here and attending Hogwarts. He says your a danger. I also think you should know I disagree.'' Clearing his throat Percy spoke again this time like her was vey nervous. '' Well I must return to the Ministry, lot's of work to be done you know!'' He left the room quickly. '' What was that all about?" Cyn asked looking at Ron quizzicaly. 


End file.
